Cuidado con las puertas que dejas sin cerrar bien
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Cuando el hijo de Thorin y Fili escucha unos ruidos extraños en el cuarto de su padre y su madre, se acerca a mirar a ver que es lo que pasa, encontrandose con una sorpresa inesperada. ¡¿Que estan haciendo?. /Editada/ Thorin x FEM Fili - Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** El Hobbit, El señor de los Anillos y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pertenecen al maestro Tolkien, grande donde los haya.

**Advertencias: **ligero lemon.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuidado con las puertas que dejas sin cerrar bien**

**.**

**.**

_**Mini Diccionario**_

**.**

_**Amad − **__madre_

_**Adad − **__padre_

_**Amrâlimê** - Mi amor_

_**Atamanel** - Amor mio_

**.**

Thorir Durin era un niño alegre y travieso, a veces para su propio bien, demasiado.

A Fili −su madre− en la mayoría de ocasiones la traía de cabeza, porque el pequeño heredero al trono había heredado no solo la testarudez de su padre, sino la energía de su abuelo Dwalin. Thorin por supuesto estaba orgulloso de su hijito, la criatura más adorable que había pisado la pequeña casa de Ered Luin en muchos años, con sus rizos negros y sus ojos azul claro; incluso había heredado los hoyuelos de su tío y de su madre.

La casa donde vivían estaba bien repartida, a pesar de ser poco espaciosa y que eran muchas personas las que en ella vivían habían decidido darle un cuarto propio al bebe, que en ese momento tenía ya tres años y medio. Se encontraba al final del pasillo, mientras que el cuarto de Thorin y Fili estaba al lado, por si acaso el niño tenía miedo que fuera capaz de llegar hasta ellos rápido. También facilitaba mucho el tener que levantarse a cambiarlo, o en el caso de Fili, cuando había sido pequeño ir en plena noche a alimentarlo. En esos momentos la rubia estaba de nuevo en cinta del que sería su segundo hijo, apenas con dos meses de embarazo, por lo que no se la notaba el vientre; en ese momento aún plano; y tanto Thorin como ella estaban de acuerdo en que querían tener muchos hijos.

Thorir llevaba una vida feliz.

Era el conejito de _Amad_, y la cosita de la abuela, y el consentido de _Adad_ y abuelo; y tío Frerin y tío Kili le compraban siempre dulces; aunque lo mejor eran los juguetes de abuelo Balin.

Estaba feliz en su camita pensando en los dulces que comería al día siguiente, envuelto en su mantita de lana, cuando escuchó ruidos que lo asustaron. Al principio trató de ignorarlos, girándose y tapándose las orejitas con la manta, pero los ruidos continuaron. El niño se levantó con cuidado y anduvo hasta la pared de donde venían los ruidos, acercando la mejilla y pegándola a la madera, escuchando. Al principio no oyó nada, pero luego un ruido ronco llegó a sus oídos tal como un gruñido, y luego "…_Thorin…"_ en lo que parecía la voz de _Amad_, que sonaba asustada… seguro _Adad_ no estaba con ella.

Thorir se alarmó, y cogiendo su mantita para envolverse con ella, tomó a su oveja de peluche y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido; tenía que ayudar a _Amad_, quizá había en su cuarto un orco… el pequeño cruzó los cuatro pasos que separaban su dormitorio del de sus padres, y encontró la puerta entreabierta, apoyando su manita abriéndola ligeramente para esconderse con cuidado. Lo que vio le dejó anonadado.

Abrió los ojos como platos quedando boquiabierto, sin entender que pasaba en lo que veía. Finalmente no había ningún orco en el cuarto, pero sus padres estaban actuando muy raro.

_Adad_ estaba desnudo encima de _Amad_, y tenía la pierna de ella sujeta con la mano mientras con se movía de manera rara encima de ella, que también estaba desnuda, como si la estuviera golpeando. Thorir se asustó, sin entender porque _Adad_ hacía eso, pero _Amad_ seguía haciendo esos sonidos raros como llorando sin aire… le estaba haciendo daño, por como ella se agarraba de la sabana con ambas manos. Tenía que entrar y pedirle a _Adad_ que dejara de hacerla daño, y ya iba a dar un paso cuando algo más pasó que lo paralizó.

_Adad_ se movió, dejando la pierna de ella a un lado tras haberle dado un beso en la rodilla, y dándole un beso en la boca –de una forma que Thorir nunca había visto antes besarse a sus padres−, le habló con voz ronca mientras se tumbaba a un lado.

−Hazlo tu ahora Fi –dijo, o eso entendió Thorir−, quiero verte encima de mi esta noche…

Y Thorir vio que la espadita de su padre, no estaba como solía estarlo siempre, sino que estaba mas grande y rara… quizá estuviera enfermo y por eso actuaba extraño; pero lo que pasó después ni el hubiera podido adivinarlo.

−Como quieras _Atamanel_ –dijo ella besandolo de nuevo raro−, ten en cuenta que dentro de poco no podremos disfrutar así, aprovechemos ahora que me puedo mover bien antes de que avance mucho el embarazo…

−Hagamos que la noche pase despacio entonces –dijo él y la tomó de la mano.

Su _Amad_ entonces se puso encima de _Adad_ y se sentó encima de su espadita, y Thorir dejó caer el peluche alarmado volviendolo a recoger después; eso tenía que haberle hecho mucho daño, pero _Amad_ hizo un sonido como el que hacía cuando comía helado y estaba contenta y se tumbó encima de _Adad_, que la abrazó por toda la espalda y la besó durante un rato largo. Después _Amad_ se levantó y _Adad_ empezó a tocarle por delante, en ese sitio donde él comía cuando era pequeño, y entonces ¡se metió uno en la boca como si ella fuera a alimentarlo!

Thorir se llevó ambas manos a la boca asombrado, pero a ella en vez de enfadarle parecía que le estaba gustando, porque acariciaba el cabello de su padre con las manos y se movía de arriba abajo como si quisiera acercarse más a él.

−Tío Thorin… –jadeó ella−, adoro cuando… haces esto… aaah…

Él no respondió, con la boca aun ocupada, pero al cabo de un rato se separó de ella con la boca manchada y un sonido extraño, como el de un beso. _Amad_ seguía respirando rápido, moviéndose sobre él.

−Eres una diosa en la tierra Amrâlimê –dijo _Adad_ pasándose la lengua por los labios−, no puedo creer que te haya subido la leche tan rápido, si hace unos meses tan solo que dejaste de amamantar a Thorir… me excita como no tienes idea.

_Amad_ le tomó del cabello y acercó su cuerpo de nuevo sus labios.

−No pares tío Thorin… –pidió, haciendo que Thorir la mirara asombrado−, vacíame…

_Adad_ rió, rozando su pecho con los labios.

−Lo que pidas, sobrina –dijo mordiéndola ligeramente, provocándola un jadeo ahogado.

Y entonces _Adad_ cogió a _Amad_ por las caderas y empezó a empujarla sin ningún cuidado, con los ojos cerrados mientras aún no la soltaba, haciendo que ella se echara para atrás y se moviera mucho sobre él.

Eso ya fue suficiente, _Adad_ se estaba pasando y Thorir no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño, así que entró de lleno en la habitación, gritando.

− ¡Suelta a _Amad_, malo! –gritó el niño, y le arrojó el peluche a Thorin, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

Thorin y Fili se miraron y miraron al niño alarmados, tapándose con las sabanas como mejor podían, inútilmente estaba claro; ambos reaccionaron a la vez.

− ¡Cierra la puerta hijo, no mires! –gritó Fili roja como un tomate.

− ¡Sal del cuarto ahora Thorir! –ordenó Thorin, igualmente avergonzado.

Él niño hizo lo que le pedían; y al cabo de un rato Thorin salio vestido con la ropa de dormir para calmarlo y explicarle que lo que había pasado no había sido nada málo; pero para Thorir, años después cuando estaba en el colegio y oía a los otros niños decir de donde creían que venían los niños, sonreía discretamente sabiendo de sobra que estaban equivocados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este one-shot corto fue muy divertido de escribir, lo adoré! XDD**

**La inspiración llegó de un capitulo de los Simpson en el que Bart, que era un bebe, decía su primera palabra; y esta era pronunciada porque pillaba a Marge y a Homer "achuchandose" XDD**

**Estoy tan inspirada con estos dos tortolos, que cualquier idea me surge y tengo que plasmarla, asi que espero que os haya gustado aunque solo sea un poco! :D**

**Reviews? Me gusta saber que pensáis 3**

**Besitos!**


End file.
